


Catwoman's Confessions

by Liana_Hendricks



Category: Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, Collars, Consensual, Deepthroating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lingerie, Selina Kyle is Catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Hendricks/pseuds/Liana_Hendricks
Summary: A short story by me, about how Catwoman just loves to steal married men!
Kudos: 2





	Catwoman's Confessions

Selena Kyle, A.K.A: The Catwoman, was a woman of certain tastes - of thrills like no other, an adrenaline rush, the kind of climax that could only be gained by being choked senseless by a married woman's husband. A distinct pleasure that she had planned for tonight in fact. She was already waiting in his hotel room, clad in nothing more than the mask of her alter-ego, a black leather bra and chained collar, as well as matching garterbelt, pants and stockings hanging onto her curves. He was a businessman from Metropolis, spending a few weeks away from his wife in Gotham, and he wouldn't be lying if he told his wife it was just for business. Selena Kyle, as herself, had bumped into him hours earlier at a small-time coffee shop. They had conversed for a while, him letting her in on his situation, and her planning out her night's desires - Catwoman's secret rendezvous with him would just be an after-work bonus.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor outside, Catwoman brought the cold steel chain to her tongue, and while she was doing an awful lot of libidinally-driven toying with her choker, the bolt of the door slithered across. The man in the suit entered the room, locked the door behind him and breathed a heavy sigh. He was at first completely unaware of her presence in the room, as nobody would expect that Gotham's own very Queen of Thieves herself would be waiting for them...

But then, he noticed.

"Catwoman...? Wh-" He was quickly silenced, as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, causing him to drop his briefcase to the floor, and step backward in surprise. Black-painted claws dragged up his back, and sent some shudders up his spine. Feeling the crotch of his slacks tighten and her tongue wrapping around his, he found himself marvelling at how smooth the skin underneath her mask felt against his. Until she suddenly pulled away and broke the kiss, leaving only her hand to grip his chin.

"I'm a thief - you know that - but I'm here to steal something in particular tonight..." Her free hand then ran down his arm, reaching his hand, and then more specifically, his wedding ring. Meanwhile, his own hands settled on the gentle sloping curve of her spine, the scents of an expensive lavender and bergamot perfume escaping from her exposed flesh. "One rule to make this kitty purr though: the mask stays on. Alright?" He nodded silently but wide-eyed, as Catwoman handed over the leash to her collar. A grin forming on his face as she leant into purr in his ear, and with well-practiced skill her nimble fingers began to unzip his pants. "Won't you show me what a bad girl I am then, please?"

Selena Kyle was completely submitting to him now, but it was all transactional, something she thought was rather ironic - since the whole thrill was about the steal. "I'll show you then, kitty-cat, if you take off those clothes and get down on your knees for me." Following his prompt, Catwoman quickly stripped, taking off her bra and wiggling her underwear down her body, and let the garment fall at her feet. Naked, the Seductress stretched the band of his underwear over his erection with one hand, and allowed herself a moment to take it in properly.

Catwoman then shot him a coquettish wink, before stooping down to the floor. Subsequently and seamlessly slackening her mouth, lips parting to envelop his manhood, slickening it with her saliva all the way to its hilt. Selena felt a rush of pride from the visceral reaction that her actions had caused; a low grunt paired with muttered curses and praise between his laboured breaths. She pulled away from his shaft, put on her best naive smile and asked "What's the matter? Do you not want to cheat on your wife and use my throat as rough as you'd like?" Throating herself down the entirety of a man's length like that was a feat that she was rather proud to perform - adoring the way that a man's eyes would light-up when they realized that their entire cock was so deep inside of her.

He took a long singular deep breath, looking down at the Cat with lust-filled eyes as he slowly removed his wedding ring, and placed it on the bedside cabinet. "Fuck me... Catwoman... Forget my Wife, just suck on my cock some more already." He was exhaling between each syllable as he spoke in low defeated grunts, pulling on her leash with one hand and forcing his cock back toward her mouth with the other, clearly intent on riding out his burning lusts on those ruby-red painted lips beneath her mask. Selena was more than happy to indulge, she knew that it was most likely that this Business Man would never be able to do something like this with his wife, and that she had stolen him from her well-and-truly now.

With each harsh thrust of his crotch into her, the grumbles beneath his breath grew louder, exceptionally so when the Cat's tongue extended outward to lap at his family jewels as seemingly controlled spasms massaged his cock-head. Curling the leash around his right hand, the Business Man pulled Catwoman's mouth down desperately as far as it could go, spearing her skull and spluttering spittle and pre-cum from her mouth and nose. Crimson lipstick painting a smeared surface all across his cock, whilst a thick white spray tasting of salt and a hint of pineapple painted her esophagus. Selena Kyle swallowed his cum down in a singular gulp and smiled, knowing that she would spend the next couple of hours convincingly pretending that she wanted nothing more than to gargle on his balls and listen to him humble-bragging about his various future business ventures - and at the end of it all, she'd be sneaking away with a wedding ring and a man's faithfulness to his wife. Slipping out of the hotel room window wearing his coat to find the next thrills that the night could offer...


End file.
